parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Story and Trivia.
Here is a trivia in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta), by Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas Dream Team's second installment. Storyline *The main story follows a Mothership Albatross coming from another exploration adventure, which is another day for Agent Casey Jr, who is trying to give someone, who of which he loves, a box of chocolates and a flower. When the doors open, a shadow advances on Casey, revealing itself as Montana, Casey's former father, who heard him calling him a shmole. Casey yelps in surprise and flees in fright with Montana chasing him down a hallway. *Just as Montana is about to kill Casey after he missed, Casey pushes a button and shuts the door in front of Montana, causing him to bump in it, forcing Casey to hide in a safe place, where he finds a model train set and plays with it. *Casey grabs a remote control, and pushes the button to full speed, to start an engine named Thomas the Tank Engine, who is coupled to ten of Edward's freight cars, before he moves out of the station and onto the main line. The train is at a high speed going down a hill with Casey showing pictures of himself because he is pretending to drive an engine. The engine speeds down a hill past a switchman and is heading toward another train on the same track coming toward him. Thomas is unable, and just as the other train approaches him, the two trains collide in a cloud of black smoke with a large explosion, which is only a pretend crash. Casey fixes the damage of the trains from the crash and puts them the trains back on two seperate tracks. *Casey suddenly notices a strange can, and feels so thirsty that he wants to drink the can. He drinks its contents, but finds that they taste terrible, so he spits the liquid out of his mouth. The substance accidentally lands on some broomsticks that come to life all of a sudden and grow arms and pick up buckets to take to a fountain to load up and fill an empty cauldron. Casey gasps, and looks back at the can leaking some odd flash from itself, but screams in fear, and runs around in panic. Casey looks at a garbage disposter and throws the can down a chute. *The can falls its way down toward the planet Earth since Casey was grateful to get rid out of the horrible stuff that he drank and falls next to a bar where some Bar Lady is fed up with a chum. *A chum, getting kicked out, is Master Cerberus the Nightmare Train, the main villain, who just wanted some drumsticks, but had no cash, until he saw the can land next to him. After the flying Mothership flees, Cerberus drinks the can's contents, but finds them tasting strange, just to comment the can as no ordinary beer, then suddenly changes, and shrieks in alarm when he spins round. A leak lands in the river, causing some fish to become sharks, some sheep to turn into balloons, some vegetables to rise from the ground, a boxing mushroom to race past, some town centres to fly up into the sky, and last but not least, the bar that Cerberus was kicked off, suddenly turning into a chicken, just to chicken out, and flee in fright with Cerberus grabbing the can. *Cerberus knows that the drinks are on him because he is about to give everyone a taste and cackles evilly. *Back in the Mothership Albatross, Casey is in a court with Rusty playing a television before Ivor states about Casey making a serious accident of tragedy. Ivor states that Casey has broken the rules of being guilty, in which the court demands Casey to repair the damage he did. On the other side, General Mickey Mouse tells Casey, that if he can recover the container, the engines can make a perfect antidote. Mickey's special services have prepared an absolutely perfect plan. The plan consists Casey coupled to his circus train to leave the Mothership Albatross and fly right toward the planet Earth, with pictures shown, and when Casey recovers the container, the capture of the can returns to the Mothership, only if Casey's mission can get accomplished, that is. *While the plan is action, Casey attempts to activate the claw by pushing a button, but fails when the ship is unable to respond, because the claw is trapped inside. Just as Casey approaches Cerberus's palace, a singing woman is singing joyfully to Cerberus, and as Casey reaches the room, the woman screams in terror and flees in alarm. Upon seeing this when the claw comes out, only seconds, Cerberus ends up being whacked in the face and chocked with the claw. Casey fails to reach for the can, and flies out into a snowy landscape, and crashes into the snow. *Mickey asks if Casey is alright, but unfortunately, since Casey broke his claw and that now he is on his own, Mickey demands Casey to bring back the container, unaware if Casey is there or not. Casey is bewildered with some stars tweeting around his head until they all turn into stars and scream in horror and flee in fear. After seeing the people getting a massive fright, Casey just has to scream, but before he can get up and even break away, two ski sticks and sticks bump him into the snow, which leaves him to flap his arms and make a snow angel of himself. *Casey decides to ski down the slope, passing other locomotives or other trains, until he reaches the very bottom and lands in the South Plain. Casey meets a beautiful female engine named Princess Tillie, who introduces herself to Casey, who introduces himself as well. Casey tells Tillie not to take it badly or anything because he thinks that Tillie was expecting someone a little more or a bit less blue. Tillie advices Casey that he has to get the can back from Cerberus, who will become too powerful if Casey can't act fast. Tillie informs Casey that she is the daughter of father, King Toyland Express, who is a brilliant inventor, that needs Casey's help to get him out of the cave, and once he is free, Tillie is sure that Toyland Express will help Casey out. *In the Toyland Express's cave, Casey is met by Agent Johnny, chief of the coordinator Resistance, who advices Casey that since the can fell aground, the machines in the Doc's cave can hear him, since they went completely nuts, and would not Toyland Express out. If Casey can free the Toyland Express, who was trapped by Mr. Robosuitcase, who needs a little fine tuning, the little circus engine will get his power. Having constructed a black lightsaber and a pistol gun, Casey makes his way to the top to defeat Mr. Robosuitcase and frees poor Toyland Express. *After freeing Tillie's father, Casey begs to Toyland Express to help him to get the can back from Cerberus, but finds that all the parts hidden, since Cerberus and his guards had raided the Toyland Express's workshop. However, if Casey can find the right equipment, thanks to the opportunity from Hokeido's workshop of pets, Dan, a fox, Steve, a bulldog, Little Chug, a finch, Steamer, a woodpecker, Daylight, a bear, Choo Choo, a cat, and Chugs, a deer, and Toyland Express's boxer dog, Basil, who of which Casey trains to track down clues. Casey first has to start off by getting six springs in the Vegetable HQ, begin Training 1, but has to go to the Moats to get six propeller blades, thanks to Johnny, begin Training 2, then has to find six jumping stones in the Wild Canyon since Toyland Express heard them, only to meet up with Tootle, a flying engine. Casey must also find six feathers hidden in the Glacier Cocktail, thanks to Alfred, a bartender engineer, and his pet cat, Linus, but must also find six dominoes hidden in the Reversal Pyramid, thanks to his crazy nephew, Toots, begin Training 3, and must bring back six wild piggies from the Pressure Cooker on Cyberland. At Cyberland, Tillie is enjoying herself by joining all her rowdy friends into wrecking furniture, throwing mudballs, and even a game of billiards. Casey is very cross that when he fails to ask Tillie how he would get the can back if Tillie stayed and made a fool of herself. As he heads toward the train station, Casey sees a Pharmacist named D261 and his minions putting frightened little animals into crates, because the animals are engines, who are now animals. Casey rescues Tillie, but on the way out of Cyberland, when a magic mushroom grabs the last modified pig and vanishes with it, Casey and Tillie, having sprouted each fox ears and even fox tails, escape by diving into the sea below. *In The Magic Mushroom's Hideout, Casey manages to get the last modified pig, and brings it to the Toyland Express for his machine, before the King designs an X-Wing for Casey to pilot. *Casey, having picked up a purple lightsaber, and another pistol gun throughout going through the whole bunch of levels, starts up the X-Wing and flies into Cerberus's palace where he encounters many guards, who try to attack him, but are no match for him, when he pulls through by stepping on the buttons to activate several floating platforms. Shadows of Cerberus keep attacking Casey if he happens to step on the switches. *As Casey approaches Cerberus's can, the real Cerberus arrives, and knows that it was only a matter of time before Casey returned, because now Casey will surrender to him, or he will die so that everyone will get a taste. When Cerberus lights his red lightsaber, Casey's lightsabers spring to life. The final furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Casey attacks boldly, forcing the nightmare train to retreat. Having realized a horrible flashback, Casey stops duelling and is thrown to the ground with Cerberus punching him, and throwing him to the floor, before the locomotive retreats. The little circus engine sets chase at once. His lightsabers leap into his hands, and with them both switched on, Casey swings at Cerberus, who has his blade activated to stop the blow, because Casey should fight Cerberus once more. Their shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat. And then, with a terrible frenzy, Casey slashes at Cerberus, driving the dark lord to his knees. The nightmare train decides not to play anymore and gives poor Casey back the can that he was fed up. *The little engine takes the can and promptly starts to celebrate by dancing. Just as the can is about to explode, Casey covers it to stop and looks forward. A bunch of shadows come forward toward him. They are then revealed to be Tillie, Toyland Express, Johnny, Montana, Ivor, Rusty, Basil, Tootle, Alfred, Linus, and Toots, who give him big thanks for recovering the container. *Casey knows that the world is exactly like it just was before, and since the vegetables and animals are back to normal, Tillie knows that everything that happened wasn't Casey's fault. The can can't have brought such chaos on its own, because Tillie has no idea that nature was mad with the engines, who realize that the can gave it a chance to get its own back. Since it will never happen again, everyone will take more care of their enviroment, which means that Casey has opened all everyone's eyes, which makes Casey fall in love with Tillie, who loves him too. Trivia/Goofs Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse is the announcer for this story. * Agent Casey Jr is a little circus engine with a big heart. He is best friends with his jovial salt of the earth engineer, Xiro, his fireman, Leo, his shunter, Johnny, and his endearing but opportunistic conductor, Benny. When a railroad baron from the east, who is named Dagnino buys out Casey's railroad, Xiro falls in love with Kairel, and accepts a lofty promtion to drive Casey, along with Leo, Johnny, and Benny. Casey has two lightsabers, one in black, and one in purple, and two pistol guns. He has a London and South Western Railway T9 whistle, and GWR puffing sounds. He accidentally drinks a can full of weird substance, and throws it away to the Planet Earth, but has to retrieve it from Cerberus, who drank it and became the ruler. Casey has a pipe in his mouth, just like Henry's from The Brave Locomotive. * King Toyland Express is the king of the railroad. He is good friends to a rather clumsy but jovial salt of the earth circus engine janitor, Casey Jr. When he first built a puppet as his first belly dancing daughter, he brought her to life to make her a real girl, just to name her Princess Tillie, and was locked by his Robosuitcase, that needed a little fine tuning, until Casey came along and got him out of the cave. Toyland Express wishes to help Casey, but tells Casey not to waste time, and advices the little circus engine to find six groups of six supplies, which were raided and hidden from Cerberus and his guards from his workshop. Casey must find King Toyland Express six springs, six propeller blades, six jumping stones, six feathers, six dominoes, and six wild piggies in the six other worlds. He has an American Standard whistle from Leviathan, and GWR puffing sounds. He is also the father of his jovial salt of the earth daughter, Tillie, but also has a pipe in his mouth, and wears glasses. * Agent Johnny is Casey Jr's informant. He is the brother of King Toyland Express, and a railroad engineer. He tells Casey about the time that since he dropped that can aground, the can made everything go completely nuts, and failed to lock up King Toyland Express when Casey freed him. Johnny advices Casey to be careful on his quest to find six supplies the King needs. He has a British Railways Britannia class 7mt whistle and GWR puffing sounds and a corn-cob pipe in his mouth. * Montana is Casey Jr's former father. When he hears his son calling him a shmole, he awakens and advances on Casey, who screams in fear and flees in fright. He has a London and North Eastern Railway Gresley A4 class whistle and GWR puffing sounds. * Uncle Ivor is Casey's uncle judge. He pronounces Casey guilty for breaking the rules and states Casey to go and repair the damage done. He has a Southern Railway Merchant Navy Class 4-6-2 whistle and GWR puffing sounds. * Tootle is Casey's best friend, who can fly, and arrives to meet Casey, but warns him to go and find the six jumping stones, and beware of the nasty Lava Monster guards. He has a GWR Castle class 4-6-0 whistle and GWR puffing sounds. * Zephie is a small child, who has a bell, and GWR puffing sound effects. * Jebidiah is an old person, who has a London Midland and Scottish Railway Black 5 whistle, and GWR puffing sounds, and with a corn-cob pipe in his mouth, he joins other people in the court. * Farnsworth is a guard, who has a horn instead of a whistle, and Class 40 Diesel sounds. * Blue is a wise young child, who has Donald's whistle, and GWR puffing sounds. * Huey is a wise adult person, who has Donald's whistle, and GWR puffing sounds. * Princess Tillie is a beautiful princess and the daughter of Toyland Express. She is Casey Jr's girlfriend and was born as a puppet on strings, but brought to life, and in engine human form as a belly dancing princess. She meets Casey at the Hubworld where she advices Casey that she was expecting someone a little more or a bit less blue. Tillie tells Casey that he must get the can back from Cerberus or he might become too powerful. To start off, Casey has to free King Toyland Express, a brilliant doctor inventor. Once the Toyland Express is free, Tillie is sure that her father would help Casey. Tillie has a whistle of Great Western Manor class 4-6-0 No. 7812: Erlestoke Manor and GWR puffing sounds, and has a coal tender. * Toots is Casey Jr's insane nephew, who has GWR chuffing sound effects, and 1401's whistle from the Titfield Thunderbolt. He goes insane in a Reversal Egypt's Pyramid, inspired by Thomas and Emily's. * Georgia is a wonderful strong engine, who is a mother figure to Tillie, and the wife of Toyland Express. * Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * The Sliver Fish (Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilke) as Person 5 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as The Bartender * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 3 * Mickey Mouse is the male controller of the Railway and Casey Jr's General, who provides a mission for * Lightning McQueen is a racing car. He is friends to his jovial salt of the earth engine, Casey Jr. He has a Ford Model A Driveable Car sound effect and car roaring and speed sound effects. Category:Dcolemanh